User blog:TopsyKretts3/Rage Kicking: What Is It?
Original Post: http://combatarms.nexon.net/Community/#%2Fshowthread.php%3F179594-Rage-Kicking-What-Is-It ---- A lot of people have come to the forums complaining about people rage kicking them from rooms, but what do they mean by this? And do they even know what they're talking about? Rage Kicking has never really been defined in detail before so I thought I would offer my own interpretation of it. If you feel that something is missing or incorrect, then please feel free to leave that in a reply. To understand what rage kicking is, we first have to understand to kicking, and justified kicking is. Kicking as many know is the act of voting a player out of a room. In regular rooms the players have to band together and vote with a majority to kick the target. In Elite rooms, the elite automatically kicks the target, and the other players rate the kick good or bad. If there are more bad votes than good, then the elite will not be able to kick for a certain period of time, and their elite status degrades. Justified kicking is when someone is kicked for a reason that correlates with the rules of the game. As for how the rules work, each room is somewhat like a state in the United States. There are the federal rules; the over-branching rules set by Nexon that every player int he game is obliged to follow (No hacking, No Glitching, No Harassment, et cetera). Then there are the state laws which are enacted by the room master, and enforced by the room as a whole (Or in the cast of elite rooms, both the enactment and enforcement fall upon the elite). With that out of the way, we can now talk about rage kicks. Since a justified kick is any kick that correlates with the rules of Nexon or the rules set up in the individual room, a rage kick would naturally be the opposite of that. If someone is kicked for a reason that is not in Nexon's over-branching rules, or for a reason that is not in the individual room's rules, then it may be considered a rage kick. However this does not mean that the room can have any amount of ridiculous rules and still consider their kicks justified. The rules of an room, must at the same time also not break Nexon's rules. For instance, when the CTF Powerlevel craze was going on many people claimed that it was justified since elites have control over their own rooms. However, since powerleveling is against Nexon's rules, an elite cannot override that with their own room rules. This is where the lines between justified kick and rage kick tend to get blured. If an player thinks that another player is hacking and gets them kicked then the kicker would consider it justified since, in their eyes, they kicked a hacker. However, the player kicked may not consider it justified since they may have not been hacking, only performing very well. The player who considers it a rage kick may even consider it harassment as they were kicked for no actual reason, only that they were performing well. However, with a simple magnifying glass, the blur can be reduced to a simple line. For this to work, one has to add a new category to the rage kick spectrum in the middle of Rage and Justified. Semi-Rage Kick seems like a good name. A semi-rage kick is a kick in which the kicker sees that the target is giving off signs of being a rule breaker, but cannot be 100% certain. Most of the times these are considered to be acceptable since they are for the greater good, but one has to take them at their own discretion. So to finish off I will recap the different types of kicks. A Justified Kick A kick in which the reason is justified by Nexon's Rules, or the stated rules of the specific room. Examples of this would be (but not limited to) being kicked for Blatantly hacking (OPK, Blatant Aimbot, Lifetaker, Respawn hack), Swearing, Harassing, and other rules that Nexon states. Also falling into this would be being kicked for using a specialist in a room that specifically states that one is not allowed to use specialists. When one of these kicks occurs, a player in the room has an obligation to vote F5. A Semi-Rage Kick A kick in which the reason is only partially justified by Nexon's Rules, or the stated rules of the room. An example of this would be (but not limited to), no hacking. If someone seems like they are chamming but you cannot be sure, then it would fall under this category. Another thing that would fall under this category is kicking someone because of somewhat suspicious stats (Stats that blatantly point towards illegal program use do not fall under this category). When one of these kicks occur, a player in the room should use their own discretion when deciding on how to vote. A Rage Kick A kick in which the reason is not justified by Nexon's Rules, or the rules stated in the room. Examples of this would be (but not limited to) being kicked for voting negatively on the Elite's kick, not having enough clears for the room's liking, being in a clan that the kicker dislikes, and killing the elite. I hope that with a greater and more universal understanding of what rage kicking is, we can be more prepared, and more unified to combat this threat which affects almost all of us on a daily basis. ~Topsy Kretts Category:Blog posts